


A Kind Word and a Smile

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bela Talbot is sneaky, Dean Winchester is not stupid, Fix-It, Gen, Retcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for 3.07 </p><p>Dean wouldn't just <i>tell</i> Bela their location, would he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind Word and a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on Livejournal November 16, 2007_

"Hello, Dean? Hey, where are you?"

"Nowhere near anything you can sell, Bela," the voice on the other end snarled. "Whadda you want?"

"I just wanted..." she hesitated deliberately, smirking at Gordon, but keeping every hint of a smile out of her voice. "Well, I just wanted to say thank you, for helping me in Massachusetts."

There was a brief silence. "...Really?" Dean said flatly.

"Yeah. I've had a chance to think about it, and saying thank you was something I should have done, rather than throwing money at you."

"So this means you want the ten grand back." She could hear Dean's eyes rolling in the tone of his voice.

Bela grinned widely. "No, of _course_ not! I just wanted to say thank you." She turned Gordon's nicely valuable mojo bag in her hand. "Thank you so very much."

"You'll understand if I don't say 'you're welcome'," Dean growled.

"Of course," said Bela, checking the progress of the second hand on her watch. "Entirely your prerogative."

"Well," Dean said, "You're welcome anyway."

Bela stared past the watch on her wrist and the mojo bag in her hand for a second, silent.

"But stay the hell away from Sam and me," Dean snapped. "And my freaking car."

Bela smirked and re-focused on the second hand of her watch as it swept past the place it had been when Dean had answered her call. "Right. I will then. Must dash. Bye-eee." She disconnected.

"So, where are they?" Gordon demanded.

Bela dialed a second number, glancing at the obsessed hunter with a raised eyebrow. "Patience, darling. Hello, Kim? It's Bela.... Good, and you? ...Of course we can talk to Emperor Schnoogums again soon. Next month perhaps?" Bela rolled her eyes.

Gordon fumed.

"Listen, lovie? I have a small favor to ask. Could you be a dear and tell me the location of the last cellular tower the call I placed just before this one went through? ...You can? Wonderful! ...No, cross street is just fine. Thanks!"

Bela covered the mouth piece and winked at Gordon. "I'll have it in a few minutes. See how easy things go if you're willing to make a deal like a reasonable person?"

Gordon kept fuming.

\- - -  
(that's all)


End file.
